


Der Gefangene

by WeirdAngel



Series: Der Master und sein Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Mild S&M, S&M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdAngel/pseuds/WeirdAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Liebesgeschichte zwischen Master und Doctor (Ten und sein Doctor), nimmt hier ihren Anfang . Die Geschichte spielt nach Staffel drei, stellt euch vor das der Master nie tödlich verwundet wurde und nun mit Ten zusammenlebt. 'Das Spiel' zwischen Master und Doctor nimmt bizarre Formen an. Der Doctor muss sich entscheiden,ob er mit seinem Freund endgültig zusammenleben will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tag 1

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und auch weder etwas sehen, noch einen Laut von sich geben.  Die Kälte kroch an ihm hoch, denn er war nackt. Zwei Stunden war er nun schon an die Wand gefesselt. Von seinem Meister war nichts zu hören.  Er schreckte bei jedem kleinen Geräusch auf.  Irgendwann würde er es spüren, das nicht mehr alleine war, denn er würde Schläge dafür bekommen, dass er vorhin seinem Herrn widersprochen hatte. Er wollte rausgehen und mal die Sonne sehen, nur einmal in dieser Woche, die er ihm versprochen hatte vollständig zu gehören.  Das gefiel seinem Herrn nicht und das war die Strafe dafür.   
Der Master konnte ungehalten sein in solchen Fällen. Da waren Schritte und er bereitete sich auf den Schmerz vor. Ein sirrendes Geräusch und ein scharfer Schmerz auf seinem Bauch. Er schrie in den Knebel.  
„Ruhig, Doctor…sonst treffe ich dich gleich noch etwas tiefer.“ sagte er. „Wenn du mir vorhin nicht hättest entkommen wollen, würdest schön warm in deinem Körbchen liegen und müsstest nicht leiden. Aber da wir ja dumm sind und müssen dem Master widersprechen und das müssen wir nun das ausbaden.“ Er lachte und holte mit der Reitgerte aus und traf ihn auf der Brust. Es befriedigte ihn wie der Doctor sich wand und sich wirklich bemühte nicht zu schreien.   
„Brav. Beiße schön in den Knebel, dafür hast du ihm im Mund.“ Der Master strich ihm mit der Hand über die Striemen, die auf der weißen Haut des Doctors hinterlassen hatte. Es erregte ihn. Aber er konnte sein Lustobjekt nicht losbinden, noch nicht. Er hatte Strafe verdient und diesmal würde ihm die Lehre zumindest etwas wehtun. Der Master zielte und traf mit der Gerte ihn zwischen den Beinen. Der Doctor schrie in den Knebel. War das etwa ein Fluch, den er da gerade in den Knebel genuschelt hatte. Er wusste doch, dass dies streng bestraft wurde. Also holte der Master gleich noch einmal aus und in traf ihn erneut zwischen den Beinen etwas mittiger. Dem Doctor liefen die Tränen vor Schmerz und er wimmerte in den Knebel. Das war Musik in den Ohren des Masters.   
„Heul mir was vor, dann fick ich dich gleich hier oben auf dem Boden der Komandozentrale, das dir dein Hintern noch drei Tage weh tut.“ Er befreite den Doctor von der Augenbinde. Seine Augen waren feucht, aber sein Blick war schon wieder feurig.   
„Nicht hier oben, nein? Willst du ins Schlafzimmer? Gut dann verdien dir die Ehre im Bett gevögelt zu werden.“ Er holte wieder aus und traf noch einmal die gleiche Stelle. Der Doctor schrie seinen Schmerz in den Knebel und funkelte ihn dann an.  
„Der Boden der Tardis für dich, mein Schöner.“ Der Master zog aus der Tasche seiner Jacke ein Hundehalsband und legte dies dem Doctor um. „Hübscher kleiner Köter.“ Dann klinkte er die Leine ein und begann die anderen Fesseln  zu lösen. Er hatte den Doctor an der kurzen Leine. „Auf die Knie, Haustier!“ herrschte er ihn an. Der Doctor ging auf die Knie.   
„Ich mache dir jetzt den Knebel aus deinem Mund, aber reiz mich nicht zu sehr mit deinen Sprüchen.“ drohte er.   
„Danke, Master.“ sagte er schlicht, um weitere Schmerzen zu vermeiden.   
„Gut, Süßer da du ja unbedingt nach draußen an die frische Luft wolltest. Gehen wir nach draußen.“ Der Doctor wollte aufstehen. „Nein, mein Hübscher, du wirst auf allen vieren hinter mir her krabbeln.“  
Er gehorchte und der Master genoss es seinen Geliebten hinter sich her zu zerren. Draußen war es kalt und es lag Schnee. Der Doctor zitterte in der Kälte. Der Master zwang ihn auf ein Schneestück und genoss den Anblick. Er konnte nicht umhin die Schönheit des Doctors zu bewundern. 'Nur nicht sentimental werden' dachte er.  Die Kälte konnte ihm nicht den Spaß verderben. Er zog den Doctor zu sich.   
„Leck mir den Schwanz.“ befahl er.  
Der Doctor öffnete den Reißverschluss leckte ihn.  Dem Master wurde weich in den Knien. Sein Lustobjekt war verdammt gut darin ihn anzutörnen. Er nahm zur Kenntnis, dass der Doctor auch sehr erregt war, aber der hatte seinen Orgasmus noch nicht verdient und so packte der Master die Leine zwischen die Zähne zog sich die Hose runter, packte den Doctor an den Hüften und drang in ihn ein.  Der Master vögelt seinen Doctor hart durch. Die lustvollen Laute, die der Doctor von sich gab törnten den Master noch mehr an, so dass dieser schnell kam. Mit Genuss drückte er danach den Doctor in den Schnee um zu verhindern, dass sein Geliebter ebenfalls noch einen Orgasmus bekam.   
Der Doctor schaffte es auch nicht vorher. Er hasste diese verdammte Kälte.  
„Bitte Master. Ich möchte wieder hinein. Mir ist so kalt.“   
„Gut, Doctor. Ich will mal gnädig sein.“  
Der Doctor traute seinen Ohren nicht. ‚Gnädig‘?  
„Dann auf allen vieren zurück. “ Der Doctor krabbelte artig vorm Master zurück in die Tardis.  
Drin war es auch nicht warm, aber er zitterte wenigstens nicht so sehr. Der Master trieb zur Konsole dort stand ein großer Korb.  
„Ab ins Körbchen.“ befahl der Master. Der Doctor rollte sich in den Korb in den er so gerade rein passte. Immerhin war darin ein wärmende Decke, die er über sich zog.  Der Master beobachtete ihn amüsiert.  Der Doctor schloss die Augen und versuchte an etwas anders zu denken. Er wäre so gerne jetzt  mit dem Master ins Schlafzimmer gegangen und hätte mit dort ein bisschen Spaß gehabt. Bei dem Gedanken wurde er wieder hart, aber auf Erlösung durfte er noch nicht hoffen der Master bestand auf diesen Spielchen bevor sie sich ins Schlafzimmer begaben. Und das bedeutet für ihn in der Regel, dass er mit Striemen und blauen Flecken übersät war. Aber es machte ihm nicht wirklich etwas aus, wenn er in den Nähe des Masters sein konnte.  
„Hundchen, nicht einschlafen ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir. Komm her…“ befahl der Master.  
Der Doctor rollte sich aus dem Korb und krabbelte zum Master.   
„Guter Hund.“ Der Master wuschelte seine Haare. „Ich überlege fast dich mit in mein Schlafzimmer zu nehmen. Ahh,  ich sehe du scheinst es selber zu wollen. Unartiger Köter. Dafür verdienst du Schläge.“ Er nahm einen der Rohrstöcke. Der Doctor sah ihn traurig an.  
„Bitte nicht, Master.“ flehte er ihn an, wohl wissend wie sehr das den Master anmachte.  
„Dafür sollte ich dir noch mehr Schläge verpassen.“ Er nahm ihn an die kurze Leine und schlug ihm aufs Hinterteil. Der Doctor schrie bei jedem Schlag auf. Es war schmerzhafter als er gedacht hatte. Der Stock hinterließ rote Striemen auf der weißen Haut des Doctors. Nach zehn Schlägen stoppte der Master und ließ von ihm ab. Der Doctor sank zu Boden. Sein Hintern tat ihm weh, aber seine Erektion war härter geworden.  
„Bitte nimm mich mit in dein Schlafzimmer, Master.“ flehte er.  
„Verdienst du das? Vielleicht sollte ich dich mitnehmen.“  Der Master zog in mit der Hundeleine auf die Füße und sah in die braunen Augen seines hübschen Lustobjektes und dann küsste er ihn.  Der Doctor erwiderte den Kuss.  Der Master zerrte ihn in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers und  dort angekommen warf er ihn aufs Bett. Der Master zog sich aus und folgte dem Doctor. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Der Master griff nach dem Penis des Doctor und massierte ihn. Das Stöhnen des Doctors machte ihn an. Er drehte den Doctor auf die Seite und drang in ihn ein. Der Doctor kam und danach auch der Master. Erschöpft rollte sich dieser zur Seite.  Der Doctor blieb auf der Seite liegen. Ihm tat sein Hinterteil weh. So wie der Master heute gelaunt war, machte er sich wenig Hoffnung auf weitere Zärtlichkeit. Er ahnte schon, dass er gleich wieder aus dem warmen Bett rausfliegen würde.  
„So mein Schöner. Ich hab was für dich gebaut.“ sagte der Master und zeigte in die hintere Ecke des Schlafzimmers. Dort stand eine kleine Hundehütte. Der Doctor machte sich Sorgen da überhaupt hineinzupassen, denn er dachte nicht, dass der Master irgendwelche Timelord Technologien verbaut hatte.  
„Warum bindest du mich nicht einfach mit der Leine an den Bettpfosten?“ fragte der Doctor.  
„Zu einfach. Du wirst schon wieder frech. Wie ist mein Name?“  
„Master.“ fügte er hinzu.  
„Gut dann komme mal mit, Hündchen.“ Er zwang ihn auf alle viere.  
Die Hütte war noch kleiner als er dachte. Der Master zwang ihn hinein. Er hockte mit gekrümmten Rücken auf Knien darin an Hinlegen war nicht zu denken. Der Master machte die Hundeleine außen fest.  
„Dann gute Nacht.“  
„Master, bitte lass mich hier raus.“ Er wusste, dass dies nicht viel Sinn haben würde, aber er musste es versuchen.  
„Warum sollte ich das tun?“  
„Weil ich lieber an dem Fußende deines Bettes schlafen würde, als hier.“  
Der Master lachte. „Wie süß und du glaubst, das ich dir das erlaube?“  
„Ich hoffe es, Master. Es ist kalt hier und sehr unbequem. Ich würde alles tun, um hier raus zu kommen.“  
„Kalt und unbequem? Tja, ich fürchte du wirst hier eine Weile bleiben müssen, ich habe mir so viel Mühe damit gegeben. Schäm dich Doctor, das du das nicht zu schätzen weißt und nun gute Nacht.“ Er ging und ließ den Doctor in dieser unbequemen Position. Dennoch überlegte er, wenn er alles tun würde um dort raus zu kommen.  Er lächelte und ging weg. ‚Ich werde ihn eine Stunde dort drin lassen‘ dachte er.  
Der Doctor konnte sich kaum bewegen, sein Rücken tat jetzt schon weh. Wimmern würde ihm beim Master jetzt nicht weiter helfen. Also fügte er sich.  
Die Stunde verging quälend langsam für den Doctor. Der Master hatte Unterhaltung in einem Buch gefunden was er auf dem Bett las. Der Doctor dachte darüber nach, das es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee war sich für eine Woche auf das Spiel, wie sie es nannten einzulassen. Er war nun ein Gefangener in seiner eigenen Tardis , den Launen seines temperamentvollen Freundes ausgeliefert.  
Aber es war besser, dass er die Launen an ihm ausließ als an irgendeiner Welt, dafür nahm er auch Schläge in Kauf. Außerdem liebte er ihn. Er hatte ihn gerettet und seit diesem Tag waren sie fast unzertrennlich. Der Doctor liebte den Master auf eine Weise die nicht gut für ihn war und die er sich selber nicht erklären konnte.  
Nach einer Stunde lies der Master das Buch sinken und sah nach seinem Geliebten.   
„Na, was macht mein kleiner süßer Köter?“ fragte er.  
Der Doctor sah ihn gequält an. Es war eine kleine Gefühlsregung in den Augen des Masters zu erkennen. Er löste die Hundeleine und befreite den Doctor  aus seiner unbequemen Position.  
„Du wirst heute zu meinen Füßen schlafen. Du hast übrigens einen guten Literaturgeschmack, mein Hundchen.“ Er zeigte ihm das Buch, es war ‚Dantes Inferno‘   
„Wundert mich nicht, dass dir das gefällt.“   
Der Master genoss den Anblick wie der Doctor sich zu seinen Füßen zusammenrollte.   
Er war milde gestimmt und gewillt ihn für den Rest der Nacht zu sich neben ihn zu lassen.  
„Komm schon rauf zu mir, du weißt doch nicht wo du mit deinen Beinen hin sollst.“ sagte er.  
„Wenn du willst.“ Er rutschte neben ihn. Der Master löste das Hundehalsband.  
„Das Spiel ist für heute zu Ende, mein Schöner. Alles ok bei dir?“  
„Ja, es geht.  Ich kann bloß kaum sitzen.“  
Der Master strich vorsichtig über die roten Striemen und blauen Flecken.  
„Ich mach das mal weg.“ Er nutzte Regenerationenergie um ihn zu heilen. Der Schmerz ließ nach.  
„Ich war hart zu dir heute. Aber es hat dich auch ziemlich angemacht?“  
„Ja...“ er musste sich eingestehen, dass er eine masochistische Neigung hatte.  
„So ergänzen wir uns perfekt.“ Der Master umarmte und küsste ihn. „Ich muss mir noch was für morgen ausdenken.“  
„Tu das. Ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen.“   
„Gut.“ Der Master küsste ihn noch einmal und deckte ihn zu.   
Er nahm das Buch um noch etwas zu lesen. Sein Blick fiel immer wieder auf den schlafenden Doctor.  
Der Master würde es nie zugeben, aber er war ihm dankbar, dafür dass er ihn gerettet und alles vergeben hatte  was er getan hatte. Außerdem liebte er  ihn schon eine ganze Weile auf seine eigene Art und Weise.  Aber seit er diese Gestalt angenommen hatte war aus dieser Liebe noch mehr Verlangen geworden, er würde ihn nie wieder gehen lassen.


	2. Tag 2

Der Doctor schlief noch als der Master das Bett verlies. Er hatte eine Idee wie er seinen süßen Gefangenen quälen konnte.  Hatte er sich doch schon vor zwei Tagen Birnenkompott besorgt als sie zusammen einkaufen waren und sein Süßer unaufmerksam war. Nun würde er ihn zwingen dies zu essen. Natürlich hatte er Bananen besorgt für seinen Liebling, die würde er aber erst nach dem Spiel als Trost bekommen. Er wusste, dass der Doctor nicht gehorchen würde und dies  gab ihm die Möglichkeit ihn zu bestrafen. Der Master freute sich sehr darauf.  
Der Doctor wachte langsam auf und rekelte sich in Bett. Als er sich zur Seite rollte war der Master nicht da. Er hätte gerne gekuschelt bevor der Maser eine erneute Runde des Spiels eröffnen würde. Aber es sollte nicht sein und so versuchte er noch zu ruhen. Es dauerte fünf Minuten als der Master aus Richtung der Küche kam mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Guten Morgen, Süßer. Zeit wieder anzufangen mit unserem Spiel. Heute werde ich dich in der Küche disziplinieren.“  
„Morgen,  Sonnenschein. Komm bloß nicht auf die Ideen…du weißt ganz genau das ich manche Sachen nicht essen kann.“ sagte der Doctor etwas besorgt  
„Tut mir leid mein Lieber, heute wirst du tun was ich sage, sonst gibt es wieder Prügel. Und weißt ja das ‚Safeword‘  ist Gallifrey, wenn du zu schlimme Schmerzen hast. Aber wehe, wenn du das ausnutzt.“  
Der Doctor grinste und sagte nichts als der Master ihm das Hundehalsband wieder umlegte. Nun war das Spiel wieder ernst. Der Master klinkte die Leine ein.  
„Auf den Boden, Köter. Wir gehen in die Küche.“  
Der Doctor wurde an der Hundeleine in die Küche geführt. Dort hatte den Master ein hölzernes Gestell aufgestellt.  
„Auf die Füße und stellt dich davor.“ Der Master schnallte den Doctor auf das Gestell.  Die Beine und Arme waren gespreizt und der Master konnte seine Vorderfront malträtieren.  Dieser kam mit einer Schüssel Birnenkompott zum Doctor und lächelte.  
„So wenn du die Schüssel leerst werde ich dir nicht ganz so wehtun heute und du bekommst Bananen zum Nachtisch.“  
Der Doctor war spontan weißer um die Nase geworden. Es gab nichts Ekelerregenderes als Birnenkompott für ihn. Er sah den Master mit großen braunen Augen an.  
„Ich kann das nicht essen.“ sagte er weinerlich.  
Der Master hielt ihm den Löffel unter die Nase. Ihm wurde leicht übel und er drehte den Kopf weg.  
„Du willst meinen leckeren Birnenkompott nicht essen, du undankbares Stück. Na warte dir werde ich helfen.“ herrschte der Master ihn an und stellte den Kompott ab, nur um auszuholen und seinem kleinen Köter eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen.  Der Master genoss es den Handabdruck auf der weißen Haut des Doctors zu sehen.  
„Ich werde dir jetzt zeigen was es heißt mich zu beleidigen.“ Er kramte in einer kleinen Tasche auf dem Tisch, darin waren Folterutensilien. Die Krokodilklammern und die Gewichte nahm heraus und einen Lederriemen und ein weiteres Gewicht. Er grinste sadistisch als er alles auf dem Tisch bereitlegte und  sich wieder zum Doctor umdrehte.  Die Ohrfeige hatte ihn nicht angeregt. Der Master war enttäuscht. Er griff in die Tasche hinter sich und zog die Reitgerte raus.  Er schlug zu und traf den Doctor auf der Brust, dieser schrie auf.  
„Habe ich dir erlaubt zu schreien?“ Er schlug nochmal zu. Der Doctor schrie erneut und funkelte ihn an. Der Master griff wieder in seine Tasche uns zog einen Knebel raus.  
„So mein Lieber, da ich keine Lust auf weiteres Gebrüll habe, werde ich dir jetzt einen Knebel verpassen.“ Der Master schob den Knebel in den Mund des Doctors und zog die Lederriemen stramm. Der Doctor war nicht glücklich, denn der Knebel öffnete seinen Kiefer schmerzhaft weit und füllte den Mundraum so, dass er nur noch grunzende Laute von sich geben konnte. Der Master nahm dies mit Wohlwollen zu Kenntnis und griff seinem Lustobjekt zwischen die Beine und massierte seinen Penis. Der Doctor wurde hart.  Allerdings währte die Freude für den Doctor  nicht lange als der Master mit dem Lederriemen zurückkam und diesen kunstvoll um Hoden und Penis wickelte und straff zog. Dem Doctor liefen die Tränen vor Schmerz.  
„Der rollige kleine Köter wird jetzt fiese Schmerzen kennenlernen.“ Er zog den Riemen noch einmal straff und hörte wie der Doctor seinen Schmerz in den Knebel schrie. Danach band er in den unteren Lederriemen eine Schlaufe. Er ging um Tisch und holte eines der Gewichte. Es war ein Kilo und er wusste wie weh das seinem Süßen tun würde. Der Master zeigte ihm das Gewicht. Der Doctor bekam große Augen. Ohne weiter Zeit zu verschwenden hakte der Master Gewicht ein. Sein Hundchen wand sich und brüllte in den Knebel.  Nach zwei Minuten beruhigte er sich. Der Master sah in zwei angsterfüllte braune Augen.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ein Kilo verträgt auch dein Gemächt.“  Er küsste ihm auf die Stirn.  
Der Doctor war in Agonie und er wusste, dass es gleich noch schlimmer werden würde. Der Master kam mit den Krokodilklemmen zurück. Mit zwei Fingern drehte er die Brustwarzen des Doctors, der ihn verzweifelt ansah. Als die Brustwarzen des Doctors hart waren kamen die Klemmen zum Einsatz und der Schmerz steigerte sich noch einmal etwas. Aber auch hier war der Master unerbittlich und hing zwei Gewichte ein nicht ganz so schwer, aber der Doctor war kurz davor telepathisch das ‚Safeword‘ an den Master zu senden.  
„Süßer Köter, du wirst mir jetzt für deine Schmerzen danken.“ Er löse seine Hände  vom Gestell und fesselte sie auf seinem Rücken und zwang  ihn sich nach unten zu beugen. Der Master  löste den Knebel aus dem Mund des Doctors.  
„So leck mir den Schwanz, aber wehe du beißt mich.“ befahl er.  
Der Doctor leckte ihn, aber der Master vernahm immer noch ein leises Wimmern, denn durch die Bewegung schwangen die Gewichte hin und her und verursachten mehr  Schmerzen. Dennoch schaffte der Doctor es nicht zu beißen. Der Master war zufrieden und kam. Rüde zog er den Doctor an den Haaren nach oben und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er befreite danach die Beine des Doctors vom Gestell.  Er zwang ihn mit den schwingenden Gewichten zu laufen. Das Wimmern wurde lauter. Der Master führte den Doctor in die Komandozentrale der Tardis.  
„So Süßer. Jetzt zeig mir mal wie schnell zu laufen kannst rund um die Tardiskonsole.“ Er nahm die Reitgerte und schlug seinem Lustobjekt auf das stramme Hinterteil.  
„Ahh.“ schrie der Doctor. „Bitte Master es tut so weh, ich fühle meinem Schwanz nicht mehr.“  
„Lauf…sonst hänge ich dich an deinem Gemächt auf.“  
Der Doctor lief los und gab immer wieder Schmerzenslaute von sich. Er hielt aber die Lautstärke unter Kontrolle.  
„Das ist nicht schnell genug.“ Die Reitgerte traf wieder den Hintern des Doctors und er rannte schneller.  
Nach unzähligen Runden fiel der Doctor vor dem Master auf die Knie.  
„Bitte…“ Tränen flossen über sein Gesicht. „Es tut so weh. Ich werde alles tun was du sagst.“  
„Auch das Birnenkompott essen?“  
„Ja…nur bitte mach die Gewichte ab.“  
„Steh auf und beuge dich über die Tardiskonsole.“  
„Bitte…“ flehte der Doctor weinerlich.  
„Na los und schön die Beine spreizen.“  
„Master…bitte.“ Der Doctor tat nicht, das was der Master wollte.  
„Undankbarer Kerl, na warte.“  
Der Master zerrte ihn zur Tardiskonsole und drückte ihn auf die Knie. Der Master schob ihm die Beine mit dem Fuß auseinander und vögelte ihn dann von hinten hart, so dass die Gewichte frei baumelten und dem Doctor noch einmal üble Schmerzen verursachten. Dieser schrie lauter als er es eigentlich gewollt hatte.  
„Bitte…Bitte gib mir den Birnenkompott. Aber mach bitte die Gewichte ab…“ Der Doctor wand sich vor Schmerz. Der Master sah ihn an. Er liebte es ihn so zu sehen und er hätte ihn noch einmal durchvögeln können, aber er wusste sein Haustier war kurz vorm ‚Safeword‘.  
„Gut. Ich befreie deine Nippel, dann füttere ich dich mit dem Birnenkompott und dann befreie ich auch dein Gemächt.“  
„Ja Master.“ antwortete der Doctor leise.  
Der Master zog die erste Klemme ab, unter den Schmerzensschreien des Doctors und auch die zweite wurde mit seinen Schreien begleitet. Seine Nippel waren rot und brannten, wo nun das Blut wieder zurückfloss. Der Master küsste die Nippel seines Süßen. Aber mehr Zärtlichkeit war noch nicht geboten und er nahm das Birnenkompott und hielt ihm den Löffel vor die Nase. Der Doctor aß es sehr widerwillig und er musste sich zwingen es zu schlucken. Der Master kratzte die Schüssel aus und war erst zufrieden als nichts mehr drinnen war und er alles geschluckt hatte.  
„Nun gut, dann wollen wir dich mal befreien.“ Er löste die Lederschlaufe mit dem Gewicht, dann massierte er seinen Süßen und küsste seinen Penis. „Armes kleines Hundchen. Als Belohnung darfst du mich gleich im Bett erwarten mit einer besonderen Überraschung.“ Er löste noch seine gefesselten Hände. Der Doctor ging artig ins Schlafzimmer und der Master nahm die Bananen mit und folgte ihm. Dort lag die weiß häutige, braunhaarige Schönheit nun sehr aufreizend und sah ihn und vor allem die Bananen an und erwartete, dass er ihm das Halsband abnahm.  
„Die Bananen haben einen Preis. Hol dir selbst einen runter, während ich dir zusehe.“  
Der Doctor tat wie ihm geheißen und der Master war sehr angetan davon. Er legte die Bananen auf den Nachtisch, zog sich aus und folgte dem Doctor ins Bett.  Er umarmte und küsste ihn.  
„Ich liebe dich.“ flüsterte der Doctor dem Master ins Ohr.  
„Auch wenn ich dir weh tue.“ antworte der Master.  
„Auch dann.“  
„Ich werde das Spiel nun beenden.“ Er löste das Hundhalsband und lies es neben das Bett fallen.  
„Bananen?“  
„Du möchtest wohl den Birnengeschmack im Mund loswerden?“  
„Oh ja mein Lieber.“  
„Na gut, aber ich werde dich füttern.“ Er nahm eine Banane und pellte diese und brach ein Stück ab und gab die Stücke dem Doctor bis auf das letzte Stück dies nahm er zwischen die Zähne. Ein langer Kuss folgte der Banane und der Master beschloss den Rest des Tages mit seinem Liebsten im Bett zu verbringen und ihn erst einmal nicht mehr zu quälen.


	3. Tag 3

Der Doctor wachte am anderen Morgen auf in den Armen des Masters. Sie hatten eng umschlungen geschlafen.  Er genoss dies und wünschte, dass er immer so in seinen Armen aufwachen könnte.  
Der Master erwachte langsam und öffnete die Augen. Er mochte es wenn der Doctor sich so an ihn klammerte und vor allem wie er ihn ansah. Er liebte ihn bedingungslos, so wie auch der Doctor ihn, auch wenn er es ihm nicht sagte.  
„Guten Morgen, Süßer.“  
„Guten Morgen, Liebster.“ antwortete der Doctor sanft.  
„Was machen wir nur heute mit dir? Gestern war ich ja sehr streng zu dir.“ Der Master lächelte.   
„Wann fangen wir an? Ich würde gerne vorher mal duschen.“ warf der Doctor ein.  
„Sofort, aber ich kann dich gerne auch duschen. Ich hab da so eine Idee.“  
„Gut.“ sagte der Doctor erwartungsvoll.  
Der Master griff zum Hundehalsband und legte es ihm um und küsste ihn.  
„Ich lass dich heute frei zur Dusche laufen, natürlich auf allen Vieren, süße Schönheit. Erwarte mich da.“ Der Doctor krabbelte Richtung Badezimmer und der Master ging zu einer Tasche und zog Seile heraus, einen Knebel, eine Augenbinde,  Kerzen, ein Feuerzeug und seine Reitgerte. Er legte dies im Schlafzimmer bereit nur die Reitgerte nahm er mit und folgte dem Doctor ins Badezimmer.  
Der Doctor hockte vor der Badewanne und sah den Master erwartungsvoll an.  
„Nein, kein Vollbad heute. Ab mit dir in die Dusche oder soll ich dir Beine machen.“  
Eilig krabbelte er zur Dusche und stellte sich drunter.  
„Gut.“ grinste der Master und drehte das Wasser auf. Es war eiskalt. Sein Hundchen gab Töne von sich, die einem kleinen Mädchen würdig gewesen wären.  Der Master lachte. Nach einer für den Doctor endlosen Minute drehte er das Wasser ab und nahm Seife und ein Bürste von der Kommode.   
„So dann schrubben wir dich mal ein bisschen.“  Er seifte den frierenden Doctor ein und schrubbte ihn bis seine Haut rot war.   
„Oh armer kleine Köter. War das Wasser so kalt, das wollen wir nicht noch einmal, oder?“ Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen drehte er den Heißwasser Hahn auf.  Der Doctor schrie in tieferster Pein. Er fühlte wie seine Haut verbrannte. Es tat weh …zu weh. Er dachte dann an das Safeword und das erste Mal musste er es benutzen.  
„Gallifrey.“  
Der Master drehte das Wasser sofort ab.  
„Hey, was ist?“ fragte er besorgt.  
Der Doctor zeigte ihm seine Schulter. Sie war voller Brandblasen.  Der Master heilte ihn und küsste dann seine Schulter.  
„Entschuldige bitte. Willst du weiter machen?“ Der Master sah ihn an.   
Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war zu heftig. Meinst du wir könnten mal einen Tag einfach nur lieb zueinander sein. Ich würde alles für dich tun?“  
Der Master sah ihn enttäuscht an. „Was hältst du von einer kleinen Bondage Session und ein bisschen Sex? Ich werde dir auch nicht viel wehtun.“   
„Master…bitte.“  
„Du hast mir diese Woche versprochen.“ warf er ein.  
„Master, du verlangst viel von mir. Aber gut, aber bitte nicht so harsch heute.“ gab er nach.  
Der Master führte ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer.  Dem Doctor fiel der Haken an der Decke auf. Er seufzte, denn er ahnte was der Master vorhatte.  
Der Master drehte dem Doctor die Arme auf den Rücken und band sie fest an den Körper und begann dann ihn zu verschnüren.  Dann warf er ein Seil über den Haken und befestigte es an den Schnüren an seinem Rücken.  Als nächstes band er ihm seine Fußgelenke an seinen Oberschenkel band die Schüren an die an seinem Rücken, so dass er nun wie ein gut verschnürtes Paket  einen Meter über dem Boden hing. Die Schnüre drückten unangenehm auf seinen Körper und behinderten ihn etwas beim Atmen, aber es ging noch. Der Master beugte sich runter zu ihm.  
„Na mein Süßer, wie fühlt man sich als Geschenk für den Master?“  
Er spielte mit. „Lass mich wieder runter, bitte?“  
„Nein, erst wenn ich meinen Spaß mit dir hatte.“ Er lachte und verschwand für einen Moment aus Sichtweite. Er kehrte mit Kerzen und einem Feuerzeug zurück.  
„Du warst frech heute und hast mir die Laune verdorben, deswegen muss ich dich bestrafen.“  
„Bitte Master. Ich lecke dir deinen Schwanz und du darfst mich vögeln, aber bitte tu das nicht mit mir.“  Er wusste das Master nun sehr viel mehr Spaß haben würde. Zusätzlich schenkte er ihm seinen traurigsten Blick, was ihm heute nicht schwer fiel.  
„Oh, doch mein Hundchen.“ Der Master zündete die Kerzen an und stellte sie erst einmal ab.  
Er glitt mit der Hand zwischen die Beine des Doctors und massierte ihn.  
„Na komm schon.“  Er wurde hart. Ein Teil von ihm freute sich darauf, den heißen Wachs auf sich zu spüren. Der Master nahm eine Augenbinde aus seiner Tasche.  
„Das steigert deine Vorfreude noch.“ sagte ihm ins Ohr.  
Der Master nahm die Kerze und tropfte ihm Wachs auf sein Hinterteil. Er wimmerte. Der Master machte unbeirrt weiter tropfte ihm schließlich Wachs auf die Hoden. Das Wimmern wurde lauter.  
„Halt die Klappe.“ warnte er.   
Nach einer Zeit hörte der Master auf Wachs auf ihn zu tropfen und holte noch etwas anders. Der Doctor war nervös. Schließlich bekam er einen Knebel in den Mund gestopft.  
„So nun ist Ruhe. Denn das was jetzt kommt tut weh. Und ich will heute wenigstens einmal Spaß haben.“ Er küsste seine Stirn. „Du wirst es überleben.“   
Der Doctor bekam Angst. Es dauerte keine Minute und er spürte wie die Reitgerte sein Hinterteil traf. Er schlug ihm den Wachs von der Haut. Auf der gereizten Haut taten die Schläge doppelt weh. Er schrie in den Knebel. Der Master schlug fester als er das sonst tat um den Wachs zu entfernen. Schließlich schlug er ihm zwischen auch zwischen die Beine. Der Doctor heulte vor Schmerzen.  
Der Master betrachte sein Kunstwerk und beschloss diesem noch etwas mehr zuzusetzen.  Er zog ihn höher, so dass er mehr sehen konnte.  Dann nahm er eine der Kerze und hielt sie unter den Bauch des Doctors, der seinen Schmerz in den Knebel schrie. Der Master hielt ihm die Flamme schließlich an seinen Penis. Der Doctor wand sich in Agonie und telepathisch sandte er erneut das Safeword. Er konnte nicht mehr, das war zu viel heute.  
Der Master hörte auf und nahm ihm Knebel und Augenbinde ab.  
„Bitte Master. Ich kann das heute nicht. Wenn du willst kannst du länger bleiben. Aber lass mich heute ohne Schmerzen sein.“  Er sah ihn aus großen braunen Augen an.  
„Na gut.“ Er war ein bisschen enttäuscht, aber er band ihn los und nahm ihm das Hundehalsband ab.   
Der Doctor legte sich aufs Bett und zog die Knie unters Kinn.  Er zitterte. Der Master sah all die roten Striemen, die er ihm beigebracht hatte, einer blutete. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Er ging zu ihm und heilte die blutende Wunde und strich dann zärtlich über den Rücken des Doctors. Er verfluchte seine eigene Grausamkeit und deckte den frierenden Doctor zu.  
„Es tut mir leid.“ flüstere er.  
‚Hatte er das wirklich gerade gesagt?‘    
Er zog sich aus und glitt hinter seinem Liebsten ins Bett und wärmte ihn.   
„Das muss dir nicht leidtun. Ich bin nur heute empfindlich heute.“ sagte er. Er begann leise zu weinen. Der Master legte seine Arme um ihn.  
„Bitte weine nicht. Du hast keinen Grund. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir wehtue, werde ich es nicht tun.“  
„Das liegt nicht an dir. Heute vor vier Jahren, habe ich sie für immer verloren.“ sagte er.  
„Deine Companion, wie hieß sie noch...Rose?“  
„Ja…es tut mir leid aber ich vermisse sie, auch wenn ich dich über alles liebe.“  
„Ich bin ein klein wenig eifersüchtig. Die Kleine hat bestimmt jemand gefunden und ist jetzt glücklich in der anderen Dimension.“  
„Glaubst du?“  
„Sie war eh zu jung für dich. Weißt du warum ich Companions nie haben wollte, weil ich weiß, dass sie verloren gehen können und dir unter der Hand wegsterben.  Wir sollten unter uns Timelords bleiben. Du und ich. Ich mache dich glücklich.“ Er küsste ihn.   
Der Doctor entspannte sich und erwiderte den Kuss. Der Master wollte mehr und drehte seinen Liebsten auf den Bauch und suchte sich mit der Hand seinen Weg zwischen die Beine des Doctors und massierte ihn, bevor er in ihn eindrang. Der Master war sehr vorsichtig und liebevoll zu seinem Doctor und beide kamen gleichzeitig.   
„Danke.“ hauchte seinem Süßen ins Ohr.  
Der Doctor schmiegte sich an ihn. Er war glücklich, dass sein Geliebter ihn auch einfach einmal so ohne Schmerzen nehmen konnte.


	4. Tag 4

Als der Master die Augen aufschlug lag er alleine in dem großen Bett. Der Doctor war nicht da. Genüsslich rekelte er sich  und schloss die Augen noch einmal, nach einer halben Stunde war der Doctor immer noch nicht wieder da. Er dachte bei sich: ‚Wo steckt der bloß? Er weiß doch, dass er mich nicht alleine lassen darf, ohne dass ich ihn bestrafe‘  
Als sich nach zehn Minuten immer noch nicht rührte, stand er auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort war er nicht mehr, aber die Dusche war feucht. Der Master beschloss auch zu duschen, wenn er dann nun schon hier war. Als er fertig war trat wieder raus aus dem Badezimmer, zog sich kurz an  und wanderte weiter. In der Kommandozentrale war er auch nicht und auch ein Blick nach draußen auf den schneebedeckten Planeten zeigte ihm eindeutig, dass er nicht rausgegangen war.  
‚So langsam werde ich sauer, mein Süßer‘  
„Warum?“ Da stand der Doctor. Angezogen und mit einem Tablett mit Frühstück in der Hand.  
„Hast du das für mich gemacht?“  
„Ja ich hab schon gegessen als du unter der Dusche standst.“ Er lächelte ihn an.  
„Na gut.“  
Der Doctor stellte das Tablett auf dem Boden ab und setzte sich. Der Master setze sich und aß das liebevoll zubereitete Frühstück. Die Eier waren nicht zu glibberig und der Speck war lecker. Er war sehr zufrieden.  
„Du kannst kochen?“  
„Eier und Speck braten und Bohnen aufwärmen, kann man nicht kochen nennen.“  Er grinste.  
„Gut zu wissen, kleine schlampige Hausfrau.“  
„Hey, wenn nennst du hier schlampig?“  
„Du wirst frech. Du weißt was passiert, wenn du frech wirst.“  
„Weiß ich das? Du musst mich heute erst einfangen, wenn du etwas willst.“  
„Muss ich mein Wildpferd erst einfangen, bevor ich es einreiten darf? Oh, mach dich auf einen wilden Ritt gefasst.“ Er hatte Lust auf das Spiel.  
„Dann fang mich ein.“ Der Doctor war verdammt schnell auf den Füßen und rannte zur Tür. Der Master war froh, dass er das Halsband und die Hundeleine schon eingesteckt hatte. Schnell rannte er hinterher. Draußen stand der Doctor und lachte.  
„Du bist langsam. Ich war immer schneller als du.“  
„Das war aber auch alles was du besser konntest. Du kannst ja nicht einmal eine Tardis fliegen.“  
„Darauf habe ich schon gewartet.“ sagte er. „Fang mich, wenn du kannst.“  
Der Doctor rannte sehr fix über den Schnee zu einer Anhöhe. Der Master rannte hinterher.  Er malte sich schon aus, was er mit ihm tun würde, wenn er ihn zu fassen bekam. Das würde der Süße büßen müssen. Er kam ins Schwitzen. Der Doctor sah sich ab und zu mal nach ihm um, erreichte die Anhöhe aber eher als er.  Es wurde ihm zu viel. Unbemerkt zog er seinen Sonic Screwdriver  und schoss auf einen Baum hier dem Doctor. Ein Ast stürzte hinab und begrub seinen Geliebten  unter sich. Er hoffte, dass dies keinen zu großen Schaden bei seinem Freund angerichtet hatte. Als er auf der Anhöhe ankam, sah er, dass der Doctor reglos am Boden lag. Er hatte eine Beule am Kopf, schien aber ansonsten unverletzt zu sein.  Der Master schob den Ast weg und schnappte sich den Doctor und trug ihn zur Tardis zurück. Dort brachte er ihn ins Schlafzimmer und zog ihm schon einmal Mantel und Schuhe aus und legte ihn aufs Bett, aber er legte ihm auch das Halsband an und klinkte die Leine ein und band sie an den Bettpfosten. Nach einer Weile kam der Doctor zu sich.  
„Au…das tat weh. Das war nicht fair.“ Er rieb sich die Beule am Kopf.  
„Nein, Hundchen. Das war es nicht. Auf die Füße mit dir. Du wirst jetzt für mich strippen.“  
Der Doctor bemerkte das Halsband und die Leine. Er wollte also sein Spiel spielen. Der Doctor lächelte verführerisch.  Dann zog er sein Jackett sehr  langsam aus,  leckte über seine Lippen. Die Reaktion sah er als er auf die Hose des Masters schaute.  Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf und öffnete den Kopf seiner Hose. Der Master kam näher  riss ihm das Hemd runter und glitt mit der Hand in seine Hose und  packte zu. Der Doctor wimmerte. Der Master küsste seinen Nacken, dann zog er ihm die Hose aus und die Boxershorts.  
„So, wie es sein sollte. “ Der Master nahm die Gerte und schlug ihn aufs Hinterteil. Der Doctor schrie auf. „Dafür was du vorhin getrieben hast, werde ich dich übers Knie legen müssen. Und ich werde die dicke Rute nehmen.“    
Er griff zu dem dickeren Bambusstock den er sich für den richtigen Moment im Schlafzimmer zurückgelegt hat. Der Master setzte sich und zog den Doctor hinunter über seinen Schoss in die richtige Position und schlug zu. Der Doctor schrie, es tat ziemlich weh, aber er war geil und wollte mehr.  Der Master merkte wie er von den Schreien des Doctor richtig hart wurde. Er dachte mit Genuss daran seinen kleinen Köter gleich durchzuvögeln, das ihm hören und sehen verging. Nach einer Weile hörte er auf und strich über das Hinterteil des Doctors.  
„So mein Köter, knie dich vors Bett.“ befahl der Master und der Doctor gehorchte.  Er fasste sich zwischen die Beine, um sich selbst zu massieren. Der Master zog sich aus.  
„Hey, hör auf. Du bist noch nicht dran. Du hast nicht das getan was dein Master dir befohlen hat.“  
Er nahm seine Hände und fesselte sie mit Handschellen auf den Rücken.  
„Und jetzt werde ich dich durchvögeln, mein Hundchen.“  
Er nahm ihn hart, drückte seinen Kopf in die Kissen. Der Doctor bekam kaum Luft. Der Master war brutal zu ihm, aber er war geil und litt eigentlich nur, weil der Master ihn nicht kommen ließ. Fünf Minuten lang dauerte die Tortur und dann ließ der Master ab und der Doctor hob den Kopf.   
„Master, bitte.“  
„Nein, du hast dir das nicht verdient. Ich werde mich jetzt etwas ausruhen und du wirst vor dem Bett liegen und darauf warten was ich mit dir tue.“  
„Bitte….“  
„Du bist unverschämt.“ Der Master schob ihn vom Bett  und kürzte die Leine, das er nicht zurück ins Bett konnte. Um ihn zu quälen, knebelte er ihn und verband ihm die Augen.  
„Du wirst warten, bis ich dir erlaube zu kommen.“ Der Master legte sich gemütlich hin und er schlief scheinbar ein. Der Doctor war verzweifelt und dachte in seiner Not daran, warum er dieses Bett damals haben wollte. Er rieb sich am Bettpfosten und hoffte, dass der Master es nicht merken würde.  Der Doctor kam plötzlich und es entfuhr ihm ein Schrei in den Knebel. Der Master hatte es natürlich bemerkt und ihm grinsend dabei zugesehen. Nun hatte er wieder einen Grund ihn zu bestrafen.    
„Und wer macht die Sauerei wieder sauber, Köter? Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht.“ Er griff zu einem Lederriemen, den er sich auch für besondere Bestrafungen aufgehoben hatte.  Er genoss den Gedanken ihn damit zu prügeln. Aber zunächst strich er nur sanft über den süßen Hintern, seines Geliebten. Der Doctor zuckte bei der Berührung zusammen, denn er hatte mit Schlägen gerechnet. Der Master griff ihm zwischen die Beine und massierte ihn. Der Doctor stöhnte und wurde sehr schnell wieder hart.  
„So, du kleiner geiler Köter, nun zur Strafe für dein Vergehen.“  
Er schlug zu. Der Lederriemen hinterließ blutige Striemen. Normalerweise hinterließ der Master ungerne solche Spuren auf der Haut seines Geliebten, aber heute war es wohl notwendig. Gestern war sein Kleiner so empfindlich gewesen und heute schien er danach zu gieren Schmerzen zu leiden. Der Master war erfreut. Er geriet in einen fast meditativen Zustand und schlug immer wieder zu. Der Doctor schrie in den Knebel. Die Schmerzen waren stark, aber er war stärker.  
'Master bitte. Ich werde dir gehorchen.'  Der Master liebte diese Worte, die der Doctor im telepathisch sandte.  ‚Fünf Schläge noch‘, sandte er zurück. Er schlug weiter.  
Der Doctor sank zu Boden. Das Blut lief ihm die Beine herab. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen.  Der Master sah auf sein Werk und es tat ihm leid. Er zog ihn aufs Bett und heilte ihn. Er fühlte, dass sein Süßer immer noch hart war und massierte ihn. Der Doctor kam recht schnell. Der Master löste die Handschellen und nahm ihm Augenbinde und Knebel ab.   
„So Hundchen und nun schauen wir mal, was du sonst noch für mich tuen kannst. Du hast gestern das Feuer verschmäht…“  
„Master, bitte…“ Er schaute ihn in einer Mischung aus Angst und Lust an. Dem Master wurde heiß und kalt. Der Doctor wusste was er tun musste um ihn anzumachen. Er küsste seinen Geliebten. Die beide waren gierig nach den Lippen des anderen und verharrten in einem nie enden wollenden Kuss.   
Er löste das Hundehalsband. Der Master brauchte kein Feuer, er wollte den Doctor den Rest des Tages nur noch an allen möglichen Plätzen in der Tardis durchvögeln. Der Doctor hatte den Master genau da wo er ihn haben wollte. Der Doctor wollte nicht mehr die Schmerzen leiden, die er gestern aufgrund seiner psychischen Schwäche gelitten hatte und die Sache mit dem Ast heute hätte ihm auch ernster verletzen können. Er musste den Master mehr kontrollieren.


	5. Tag 5

Der Doctor wachte auf und drehte sich zur Seite. Er hatte verschlafen, so wie es aussah, denn der Master war schon aufgestanden und hatte ihn nicht geweckt. ‚Wie rücksichtsvoll von ihm‘, dachte er. Der Doctor stand auf und ging Richtung Badezimmer. Zu seiner Überraschung fand er ein eingelassenes Bad vor und darin der Master.  
„Ich dachte zu stehst gar nicht mehr auf. Du hast doch wohl nicht geglaubt das ich dir Frühstück mache, oder?“  
„Nicht wirklich. Ist da drin noch Platz für mich?“  
„Komm rein, ich muss sogar darauf bestehen.“  
„Oh, du bestehst darauf…“ Der Doctor grinste und stieg in die Wanne zum Master.  
„Ich hab mir für heute schon was ausgedacht. Allerdings möchte ich erst mit dir zusammen frühstücken heute uns bleiben nur heute und morgen.“  
„Ich gebe dir einen halben Tag länger, wenn du willst.“  
„Das ist nett von dir. Ich würde allerdings wünschen du würdest nicht darauf bestehen mich zurück zu bringen.“  
„Du weißt, dass das nicht anders geht, auch wenn ich dich liebe.“   
Der Doctor rutschte neben ihn und nahm ihn in den Arm. Der Master küsste seinem Geliebten auf die Stirn. Der Doctor wollte mehr und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Der Master griff zwischen die Beine seines Süßen und massierte ihn. So gerne er ihn schreien hörte, die lustvollen Laute aus seinem Mund waren genauso schöne Musik in seinen Ohren. Er brachte ihn zum Orgasmus.  
„Dafür wäscht du mich jetzt und machst mir Frühstück.“, sagte der Master.  
„Ja, mein Master.“, er grinste breit und seifte seinen Freund ein. Er nahm sich besonders viel Zeit ihn zwischen den Beinen einzuseifen und ging dann auf Tauchstation um den Master vor dem Frühstück zu erfreuen.  Der Master war sehr zufrieden mit seinem Süßen. Der Doctor tauchte wieder auf nass und offensichtlich sehr in Eile aus der Wanne zu kommen.  
„Das Wasser wird so langsam kalt.“ Er wickelte sich in ein Handtuch.  
„Du tust gerade so als ob du krank werden könntest. Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee dich anzuziehen.“  
„Kein Stripp für dich heute?“ Er grinste verführerisch.  
„Nein…heute wirst du nackt in der Küche stehen und ich werde zusehen.“ Er stieg aus der Wanne.  
„Wie du willst.“ Der Doctor wuschelte seine Haare zu Recht.  
„Du und deine Haare.“, sagte er grinsend. „Du bist so unglaublich eitel.“  
„Sag nicht, dir gefällt nicht was du siehst?“  
„Frecher Kerl…ich muss dir gleich unbedingt wieder das Hundehalsband anlegen.“, sagte der Master und trocknete sich ab.  
„Nach dem Frühstück.“ Er ging in die Küche und der Master folgte ihm.   
Der Doctor stellte die Pfannen auf und bereitete ein sehr üppiges Frühstück zu. Der Master beobachtete seine Küchenfee. Was würde er dafür geben hier bleiben zu können. Er wurde etwas depressiv.  
„Hey, Master zieh nicht so ein Gesicht und iss dein Frühstück.“ Der Doctor sah in seine Richtung.  
„Du bist frech.“, knurrte er zurück.  
„Ja und du siehst so aus, als ob du gleich losheulst. Was ist los?“  
„Das weißt du doch. Lass mich doch hier bleiben.“  
Der Doctor setzte sich neben ihn.  
„Du willst bei mir einziehen was? Sei froh dass man dich nicht ins Gefängnis gesteckt hat. Ich werde mal anregen, dass du häufiger bei mir sein kannst. Aber jetzt iss, sonst wird alles kalt.“  
Der Master aß sein Frühstück und der Doctor setzte sich zu ihm mit seinem Teller und genoss seines.  
Nach einer Weile stand der Master auf und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Der Doctor sah ihm nach.  
Es dauerte fast zehn Minuten bis er wieder in der Tür stand, seine Laune schien sich verbessert zu haben.   
„Es ist Zeit für unser Spielchen, Süßer.“  
„Gut, was willst du tun?“  
Er kam und legte ihm das Halsband um. „Runter auf die Knie.“  
„Ja mein Master.“ Er ging auf die Knie.  
Der Master strich ihm durch die Haare und dann zog er ihn an den Haaren. „So mein Hübscher, da du nicht nett zu mir warst, werde ich dich heute wieder leiden lassen.“  
Der Doctor sah ihn an und der Master hörte ihn in seinen Gedanken ‚Denke  an die Grenze. Ich fühle deine Frustration‘  
Der Master zückte einen Lederriemen und verpasste ihm eine sehr heftige Abreibung. Er schlug mit voller Kraft und ohne Gnade zu. Der Doctor fühlte das Blut was ihm die Beine runter floss.  Er schrie und flehte:  
„Hör auf… verdammt. Nicht so hart…“  
Er ahnte Schlimmes.   
Er fühlte seine Wut. Nach seinem Flehen schlug er noch fester zu.  
Ein Master der Amok lief würde ihn ernsthaft verletzen, das konnte er nicht riskieren.  Er sandte telepathisch das Safeword ‚Gallifrey‘.  Aber der Master hörte nicht auf. Der Doctor sprang auf und rannte weg. Die Hundeleine hatte der Master in seiner Rage locker gelassen.  Wütend rannte der hinter ihm her. Er war schneller. Seine Gedanken befahlen der Tardis die Tür des Schlafzimmers zu schließen und den Master nicht hinein zu lassen. Er musste sich was überlegen.  
Frustriert stand er Master vor der geschlossenen Tür.  
„So typisch kaum wird das Spiel ernst, rennst du weg und versteckst dich. Weißt du noch wie alle über dich gelacht haben damals auf Gallifrey. Kein anderer Junge hatte so viel Angst wie du. Du kleiner Versager.“ Der Master ging ungeduldig auf und ab.  
„Du spielst das Spielchen mit deiner Tardis. Ich will dich nicht töten, nur verletzen und du verdienst es, das weißt du.“  
Der Doctor lag auf seinem Bett, er hatte Schmerzen, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Er wollte diese letzten Worte von seinem Geliebten nicht gehört haben. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht wieder an den Wahnsinn verlieren. Irgendwie musste es ihn sehr verletzt haben, dass er ihn wieder die Anstalt zurückzuschicken wollte. Aber nur da konnte man ihm helfen. Er hatte ja  alles versucht. Sie hatten unzählige Mal darüber geredet. Er löste das Halsband und schmiss es wütend in die Ecke.   
Sich zu verstecken war keine Lösung. Der Doctor befahl der Tardis die Tür zu öffnen. Der Master stand draußen immer noch wütend.  
„Aha…doch nicht so feige.“, knurrte er.  
Der Doctor war ebenfalls wütend.  
„Schlag mich noch einmal mit dem Riemen und ich verprügele dich.“, schrie er den Master an. „Was glaubst du warum ich dich deine Spielchen mit mir spielen lasse? Nicht weil ich schwach bin und Schläge brauche. Du brauchst deine sadistischen Spielchen zum Abreagieren. Aber es geht nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt. Du hättest mich gestern fast mit einem Ast erschlagen. Das war schon nicht ok, aber heute… die Wut die in dir steckt könnte ein komplettes Volk auslöschen. Wenn du dich weiter so benimmst muss ich dich heute schon zurück bringen. Verdammt noch mal…“ Er atmete schwer.  
„Du willst mich heute zurück bringen? Nein…was muss ich tun, das du mich hier bleiben lässt?“  
Der Master lies den Riemen fallen und kam näher zum Doctor. Er war irritiert.  
„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann, wenn du weiter so ausrastest. Du brauchst Hilfe.“, sein Zorn war verraucht.  
„Du kannst mir helfen besser als diese Ärzte…bitte…du magst es doch wenn ich dich misshandele…ich weiß wann ich aufhören muss.“ Der Master war verzweifelt. Er hatte gemerkt was er getan hatte und stand wie angewurzelt vor ihm. Er traute sich nicht näher zu kommen.  
„Ist schon gut, Master.“ Der Doctor umarmte ihn. „Ich liebe dich, auch wenn du mir wehgetan hast.“ Er zeigte ihm seine Wunden.  Es sah schlimm aus, die Wunden waren tief und sie bluteten immer noch. Der Master war entsetzt von seiner Tat.  
„Du solltest mich zurück in die Anstalt bringen. Ich hätte dich umbringen können.“ Er heilte ihn. „Ich verdiene diese ganze Regenerationsenergie nicht, aber du brauchst sie. Diese blöden Kopfschmerzen haben mir den Verstand geraubt. Ich mag nicht mehr sein, warum hast mich nicht einfach getötet damals?“ Er war mit den Nerven am Ende und hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
„Master wie kann ich jemanden töten, den ich liebe? Wir werden einen Weg finden, dass es dir wieder besser geht und dann bleibst du für immer bei mir und keiner von uns ist je wieder alleine. Das verspreche ich dir.“ Der Doctor klammerte sich an den Master. Er würde um ihn kämpfen, das hatte er ihm geschworen.  
„Ich danke dir, aber es dauert jetzt schon zwei Jahre. Es ist so schrecklich einsam in der Anstalt ohne dich, die sind alle so langweilig dort und es gibt kaum gute Bücher…bitte lass mich hier bleiben…sperre mich ein und stelle ein Therapeuten für mich ein…dir schulden so viele Leute einen Gefallen.“  
„Master, so gut kann ich dich hier nicht pflegen lassen.“  
„Du willst mich nicht immer um dich haben? Gib es zu du hast noch eine weitere Geliebte?“  
„Master, ich hab dir gerade meine Liebe geschworen…“  
„Das hast du vielen deiner Companions auch geschworen und die meisten  betrogen irgendwann.“  
„Glaubst du ich behalte einen eifersüchtigen Master in meiner Tardis, der jedesmal wenn ich einem anderen Wesen helfe meint ich betrüge ihn.“  
„Du kleine Ratte.“  
„Du mieses sadistisches Schwein.“  
„Elende, wehleidige Heulsuse.“  
„Wer heult hier gerade? Du großkotziges Weichei, alles muss immer nach deinem Willen passieren.“  
Der Master musste lachen, denn sein Süßer grinste sehr breit nach diesem letzten Satz.   
„Wir streiten wie ein altes Ehepaar…im Grunde genommen sind wir ja auch zwei ältere Herren…“, fügte der Doctor noch hinzu. Beide lachten und die angespannte Situation löste sich wieder.  
„Was machen wir jetzt mit dem angefangenen Tag?“, fragte der Master.  
„Nun, vielleicht ziehen wir uns mal an und schauen uns an, was wir schon immer mal sehen wollten?“  
„Die Frage ist was?“  
„Lass mich wählen.“, sagte der Doctor. „Versuch mir einfach mal zu vertrauen.“  
„Gut…“, erwiderte der Master.  
Beide zogen sich an und gingen dann zurück in den Kommandoraum.


	6. Tag 5 - Epilog: Die Krise

Der Doctor grinste den Master an und hielt ihm einen Raumanzug hin.   
„Ein Raumanzug? Du willst mich wohl heute nicht mehr an dich ran lassen.“, grummelte der Master.  
„Dafür wirst du etwas Wunderschönes sehen. Ein wahres Meisterwerk.“, gab der Doctor zurück und zog bereits seinen Raumanzug an.  
„Na gut…“, sagte der Master und zog sich an und beobachtete den Doctor. „Du siehst gut aus in Orange.“  
„Danke.“, der Doctor lächelte und setzte sich den Helm auf. „Dann mal los.“  
Der Doctor ging raus und der Master folgte. Sie waren auf einem Mond über ihnen ein riesiger Planet. Schwungvoll ging der Doctor in eine bestimmte Richtung auf ein Gebäude zu. Es sah so aus wie ein Tempel.  Er blieb davor stehen, der Master kam hinzu.  
„Schön, aber was ist daran besonderes?“, fragte dieser.  
„Schau die mal die Schriftzeichen an.“, sagte der Doctor.  
„Gallfreyean…interessant.“  
„Eine Art Forschungsstation unserer Vorfahren lange verlassen. Lass uns mal reingehen.“  
Drinnen erwartet sie zunächst eine zur Überraschung des Masters funktionstüchtige Luftschleuse.   
Danach traten sie in die Station.  
„Ist voll funktionsfähig, vor allem die Beobachtungsstation gewährt interessante Einblicke in Zeit und Raum in dieser Gegend.“  
Der Master nahm den Helm ab, während sein Kleiner unablässig irgendetwas über die wunderschönen Sterne erzählte. Er konnte gut und viel reden, wenn er fasziniert war. Allerdings war der Master mehr von der Energiequelle der Station fasziniert.  Scheinbar wurde das Ganze von der Energie der roten Sonne dieses System gespeist. Der Doctor bemerkte, dass sein  Liebster ihm überhaupt nicht zuhörte. Er war ein bisschen enttäuscht.  
„Typisch…Maschinen sowas fasziniert dich.“, grummelte er.  
Der Master lachte. „Ja, das fasziniert mich in der Tat. Aber dich auch, sonst hättest du nicht daran rumgefummelt. Du bist so ein lausiger Ingenieur. Das Ding hält so bestimmt nicht mehr lange durch. Lass mich das mal reparieren für dich.“, sagte der Master und vertiefte sich in die Arbeit. Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden.  Der Doctor schmollte, denn der Master ließ immer wieder Bemerkung über sein mangelndes Wissen in der Thematik fallen. Recht hatte er leider, der Doctor hatte in der Thematik nicht gerade mit einer besonders guten Note abgeschlossen. As der Master fertig war sah er sich um zu ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.   
„Komm her zu mir.“, sagte der Master.  
„Wieso?“  
„Ich möchte dir den Raumanzug ausziehen und dich durchvögeln.“, sagte er herausfordernd.  
„Nein, kein Interesse in der Kälte hier. Ich kenne da einen besseren Ort.“  
„Ja?“  
„Die Überwachungsstation zwei Türen weiter, die ist geheizt.“  
„Dann ab mit dir.“, der Master ging zum Doctor und schob ihn in die Richtung seine Hand wanderte zum Hintern des Doctors und packte zu.  
„Hey, nicht so schnell mein Freund.“, protestierte der Doctor.   
Der Raum war behaglich und gut geheizt. In einer Ecke stand die Tardis.  
„Sag mal warum sind wir vorhin eigentlich gelaufen, wenn du doch hier parken kannst?“  
„Bewegung tut dir mal ganz gut.“, sagte der Doctor frech.  
„Du bist wirklich sehr frech zu deinem Master. Das wird dir noch leidtun.“  
Der Doctor lächelte ihn an. Es war dieses verführerische Lächeln. Dem Master wurde heiß und kalt und er hatte es eilig aus dem Raumanzug raus zu kommen. Der Doctor zog seinen auch aus. Nach und  nach fielen die lästigen Kleidungstücke. Der Master nahm den Doctor in den Arm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Der Doctor war überrascht von so viel Leidenschaft, dass er unvorsichtig wurde und die Augen schloss. Irgendwie hatte der Master seine Krawatte aufgehoben und fesselte nun seine Hände auf den Rücken.   
„Und jetzt werden wir damit weiter machen, wo wir vorhin aufgehört haben. Und noch was für dein lausiges Ingenieurswissen werde ich dir ein ordentliche Abreibung verpassen. Deine Lehrer waren viel zu nett zu dir.“, flüsterte er dem Doctor ins Ohr.  
„Bitte Master...“, flehte er spielerisch.  
„Und dafür, dass du dein Halsband hast verschwinden lassen werde ich dich auch bestrafen.“  
Er sah ihn mit großen braunen Augen an. Aber der Master kannte keine Gnade. Diesmal legte er den Doctor übers Knie und schlug mit der flachen Hand zu. Der Doctor wimmerte. Als der Master genug hatte landete der Doctor unsanft auf dem Boden und Master legte sich auf ihn.  
„Du wimmernde kleine Heulsuse. Ich werde dich jetzt vögeln und du wirst schön für mich stöhnen.“  
Der Master drang sehr unsanft in ihn ein und brachte ihn weniger zum Stöhnen als eher zum Schreien. Er ließ gewähren. Dennoch dem Master fiel auf das er nicht gekommen war.  
„Was ist los mit dir?“, fragte er als er fertig war.  
„Ich hatte mir wohl was anderes erhofft. Du hast das vor ein paar Tagen auch mal hinbekommen mich nicht so rabiat zu nehmen.“  
„Der Herr möchte also lieber Blümchen Sex?“, fragte der Master etwas zynisch.  
„Nach heute Morgen, ja…“, knurrte der Doctor gereizt zurück.  
„OK ich war etwas ruppig gerade, aber ich war geil…Entschuldige…“, sagte er leise und lehnte sich an die Wand.   
Der Doctor rollte sich zur Seite, er wollte ihn jetzt nicht ansehen, noch seine Entschuldigung hören, das war wieder zu viel heute gewesen.  Irgendwann stand er auf und zog sich wieder an ohne seinen Freund eines Blickes zu würdigen nahm die Raumanzüge und legte sie in die Tardis zurück. Als er wieder in die Station kam war der Master nirgends zu sehen.  Er hatte sich wohl auch angezogen und war gegangen. Aber wo konnte er schon sein ohne Raumanzug? Der Doctor fand ihn im Maschinenraum arbeitend. Er beachtete ihn nicht.   
„Master…wir könnten jetzt wieder los mit der Tardis.“  
„Ja…das könnten wir. Aber wofür? Ich würde gerne mit dir reden und das können wir auch hier tun.“  
„Über was willst du reden?“  
„Über die Art Beziehung, die wir führen.“, sagte und drehte sich zum Doctor um. „Du hast mir zugesichert, dass ich diese Woche in Sexdingen mit dir machen kann was ich möchte und das du dich fügst, es sei denn ich versuche dich umzubringen.“  
„Korrekt…und genau das hast du heute Morgen versucht und ich habe dich gestoppt. Ich hätte erwartet, das du heute Nachmittag netter zu mir bist, vor zwei Tagen konntest du das ja auch.“  
„Gerade hab ich nicht versucht dich zu töten. Du weißt doch was mich anmacht. Und jetzt zeigst du mir die kalte Schulter und tust so als ob ich dich vergewaltigt hätte?“  
„Im Grunde genommen hast du mich vergewaltigt, denn du hast es nicht gemerkt, dass ich nicht gestöhnt sondern vor Schmerzen geschrien habe. Mir tut der Hintern immer noch weh davon. Aber ich hab dich gewähren lassen, weil ich weiß wie zu bist. Wenn ich heute noch einmal  ‚nein‘ gesagt hätte, dann wärst du vielleicht wieder ausgerastet…war ein blöde Idee hierher zu kommen. Du scheinst dich ja ausschließlich für meinen Körper und Sex zu interessieren, was mich angeht. Was mir gefällt ist dir völlig egal…“, redete der Doctor sich seinen Frust von der Seele.  
„Du redest Unsinn…ich liebe dich und das weißt du auch.“  
„Du liebst meinen Körper. Ich bin dir völlig egal, wenn ich auf der Stelle zu einem alten Mann regenerieren würde, wärst du doch der erste der mich alleine lassen würde…“  
„Glaubst du das? Ich würde den nächsten Dalek umarmen und ebenfalls zu einem alten Mann regenerieren, damit ich bei dir bleiben kann. Du bist so ein dummer Idiot…und was meinen Geschmack angeht du weißt doch, das ich die beste Note an der Akademie auf dem Gebiet hatte und deshalb so reagieren musste auf diese wundervolle Maschine. Lern doch einfach etwas aus dem was ich dir zeige und schmoll nicht rum. Manchmal glaube ich deine Eltern waren zu mitfühlend und nachsichtig mit dir?“  
„Meine Eltern haben mich geliebt, was man ja von deinen nicht behaupten konnte. Kommst du nun mit in die Tardis oder nicht?“  
„Nein…ich bleibe hier.“  
„Was?“, der Doctor wurde langsam richtig sauer.  
„Du hast schon richtig gehört. Ich bleibe hier und werde arbeiten und lernen. Das ist besser als in einer Zelle zu hocken und nichts zu tun.“  
„Master, du weißt, dass das nicht geht?“, knurrte er.  
„Dann zerr mich zur Tardis.“,  lachte der Master.  
Der Doctor war wütend und sein emotionaler Zustand auch nicht mehr so stabil, das er noch wirklich gewusst hätte, was er als nächstes tat. Er stürzte sich auf seinen Freund und schlug zu. Der Master war überrascht und ging zu Boden. Der Faustschlag hatte ihn unterm Kinn erwischt und er schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.  Der Doctor zerrte ihn in die Krankenstation der Tardis und war von der Diagnose entsetzt. In seiner Wut hatte er seinen Freund ins Koma geprügelt. Der Schock ließ ihn nun einfach nur auf dem Stuhl neben Bett sitzen und weinen. Er würde ihn heilen müssen, aber er konnte jetzt nicht.


	7. Tag 6

Eine halbe Nacht vergangen als sich der Doctor vom Stuhl erhob und sich auf seinen Geliebten legte. Er würde ihn küssen und heilen, auch wenn er wusste,  dass ihn das eine Menge Energie kosten würde. Die Tränen liefen immer noch als er die Lippen des Masters berührte. Der Kuss schien endlos lange zu dauern und  irgendwann schwanden ihm die Sinne und er wurde bewusstlos.

Als der Master erwachte lag der Doctor reglos auf ihm. Er war wütend auf ihn, aber dennoch kontrollierte er, ob sein Geliebter noch soweit am Leben war das er nicht regenerieren musste, dann schob er ihn von sich runter neben sich aufs Bett. ‚Du kleine Ratte hättest mich fast umgebracht‘, dachte er.  Er war von der Wut seines Freundes überrascht worden und es brannte ihm unter den Nägeln, seinem Geliebten dafür zu bestrafen. Aber diesmal würde es etwas besonders Böses sein und fiel ihm nur eines ein. Sein Kopf schmerzte wieder so sehr.

Der Doctor erwachte langsam. Es war sehr kalt und er fühlte Feuchtigkeit. ‚Wo bin ich?‘ fragte er sich. Er öffnete langsam die Augen. Es war stockfinster und es waren keine Umrisse eines Raumes erkennbar. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und merkte, das er seine Arme nicht bewegen konnte. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Zwangsjacke. Langsam dämmerte ihm was passiert war…der Master er hatte ihn doch nicht wohl einfach zurückgelassen auf der Raumstation in irgendeiner Abstellkammer. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er schaffte es schließlich sich aufzurichten und bemerkte, dass das um seinen Hals eine schwere Eisenkette lag. Er kam nicht weiter als zwei Meter damit.  Die Kette scheuerte sehr  auf seiner empfindlichen Haut. Frustriert setzte er sich und konzentrierte sich. Es schien das dieser Raum telepathisch abschirmt war so dass er nicht nach draußen dringen konnte. Er  musste seine Panik im Zaum halten. Auch Timelords mussten trinken, so versuchte er zu ergründen wo diese Feuchtigkeit, die er roch, her kam. An einer Mauerstelle schmeckte er modriges Wasser. Immerhin verdursten musste er nicht.  ‚Vielleicht überlegt er sich das noch anders‘, dachte er um sich Mut zu machen. Der Gedanke daran hier zu sterben behagte ihm nicht. Wenn er verhungern würde, wusste er nicht ob er noch die Kraft zu regenerieren hatte. Er grübelte weiter Stunde um Stunde. Er hatte jetzt schon keine Ahnung mehr wie lange er in der Zelle war. Diese Orientierungslosigkeit machte ihn rasend. Verzweifelt versuchte er den Haken der Kette mit den Zähnen von der Wand zu lösen. Das würde Tage dauern, aber so hatte er wenigstens eine Perspektive.  Die Zeit kroch langsam voran. Und er war mit seinen Gedanken alleine. Er musste ihn sehr verärgert haben, aber war das ein Wunder? Er hatte ihn ins Koma geschlagen. Wut stieg in ihm auf über seine eigene Dummheit. Er verdiente das hier…Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit, zwei Dinge, die er über alles fürchtete. Der Master wusste das.  Er sehnte sich nach seinem Freund und hätte ihn liebend gerne um Verzeihung angefleht.  
Die Tür wurde plötzlich aufgerissen und ein maskierter Mann trat hinein und packte ihn. Er fühlte wie eine Spritze in seinen Oberschenkel gerammt wurde und etwas von seinem Blut nahm.  
Der Doctor wehrte sich. „Was soll das? Hey…“  
Kein Laut war von dem Maskierten zu hören. Als er fertig war stieß er den Doctor zu Boden und ging.  
Er war verwirrt, war das wirklich ein Plan des Masters oder hatte ihn gar vor Wut verkauft  an einen Sklaven oder Organhändler. Er kämpfte die wieder wachsende Panik nieder und versuchte sich wieder auf die Verankerung der Kette zu konzentrieren. Sein Wärter schien nicht gewillt zu sein ihm Essen oder Wasser zu geben, so  lutschte er verzweifelt das Wasser von der Wand. Es schmeckte grässlich, sein Magen rebellierte und er musste sich übergeben. Schwach versuchte er weiter die Kette zu lösen. Stunden vergingen, nichts passierte. Die Verankerung hatte sich noch nicht einmal ein Stück gelöst. Seine Verzweiflung wuchs und wieder ging die Tür auf sein Wächter kam herein. Er hatte einen Schlagstock in der Hand und schlug nun auf ihn ein. Der Knüppel hinterließ blaue Flecken auf dem Körper des Doctors. Es tat sehr weh und die Prügel schien schier ewig zu dauern. Er wand sich am Boden.  
„Bitte verzeihe mir bitte.“, flehte er irgendwann. Er wusste, dass dies seine Qual noch einmal intensivieren würde und die Prügel wurde tatsächlich verstärkt. Er schlug gnadenlos überall hin nur seinen Kopf und sein Gesicht schien er nicht treffen zu wollen. Nach weiteren endlosen Minuten ging der Wärter und ließ ihn liegen. Er spuckte Blut und hustete. Verdiente Schläge, aber so gnadenlos ausgeführt?  
Ihn beschlich die Angst, dass der Master durchgedreht war und ihn nun hier als lebenden Punchingball verwendete. Er konnte nicht aufstehen und lag stundenlang unbeweglich da. Er versuchte zu schlafen. Seine Träume waren wirr und immer wieder flehte er den Master auf Knien an ihm nicht mehr weh zu tun und bekam Prügel, aber im Gegensatz zum Spiel das endete, ging dies immer weiter bis er starb. Er schreckte aus dem Traum hoch.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu bemerken, das sein Peiniger wieder zurück war mit einem Eimer eiskaltem Wasser. Er schrie auf als der Wärter ihn mit dem Wasser übergoss und rollte sich danach zusammen. Er fror nun entsetzlich. Rüde trat der Wärter ihm in die Seite. Eine seiner Rippen brach.  Anschließend bekam er noch einen Tritt zwischen die Beine. Er heulte auf. Der Wärter griff dann wieder zu seinem Knüppel und schlug zu. Eine weitere Rippe brach. Der Doctor war verzweifelt. Der Wärter verschwand wieder, ohne zu schauen was er ihm angetan hatte. Er schluchzte hemmungslos.  
„Bitte Master. Hör auf damit. Das ist kein Spiel mehr…Ich liebe dich...“, rief er in die Leere und Stille antwortete ihm. Die Stille tat weher als die Prügel.

Dem Master zerriss das Flehen seines Süßen fast das Herz. Was tat er nur? Er war so weich geworden in den letzten Jahren. Aber noch konnte er ihn nicht erlösen. Er musste dafür Büsen, dass er ihn so gedemütigt hatte. Mit den Nerven am Ende setzte der Master sich vor die Zellentür hin. Sein Kopf tat weh, verdammte Kopfschmerzen, er konnte kaum geradeaus schauen. Er brauchte die Tabletten und wankte zur Tardis um sie zu suchen.

Der Doctor hatte geschafft sich zu bewegen und lag nun dicht an die Wand gedrängt, die Knie unters Kinn gezogen und versuchte auszuruhen. Sein  ganzer Körper schmerzte von der Prügel und er fror sehr stark. Er war in Panik.  Der Master war wütend und hat sich ganz darin verloren und er würde ihn langsam und qualvoll töten. Es gab nichts was er tun konnte außer auf ihn einzureden.  
Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper als die Tür sich nach Stunden wieder öffnete.  Da stand der Master wieder und kam auf ihn zu.  
„Bitte nicht.“, flehte er.  Aber der Knüppel traf ihn unbarmherzig. „Bitte…es tut wirklich weh…das ist kein Spiel mehr…du bringst mich langsam um…Hör auf.“ Er schlug weiter auf ihn ein und der Doctor schloss mit seinem Leben ab. „Ich liebe dich…ich will nicht sterben…ich hab Angst…solche Angst.“, brachte er voller Verzweiflung hervor und sein Schluchzen war herzzerreißend. Er hatte wirklich Todesangst.  Der Master hielt inne und zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht und hockte sich zu seinem Liebsten und streichelte den zitternden Körper. Die letzten Worte und sein Weinen hatten die Wirkung nicht verfehlt.  
„Was tue ich hier nur?“, flüsterte er.  
Er löste die Kette von seinem Hals und zog dem Doctor die Zwangsjacke vorsichtig aus. Der Doctor regte sich kaum. Die Spuren der Prügel waren deutlich sichtbar. Er war schockiert und strich liebevoll über den Rücken des Doctors. Er küsste einen Bluterguss nach dem anderen und heilte ihn dabei.   Der Doctor drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Der Master heilte den Rest seiner Wunden  und die gebrochenen Rippen und wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Warum?“ fragte der Doctor.  
„Ich war so wütend…und die Kopfschmerzen kamen wieder….“, er war verwirrt.  
„Ist gut…nur tue das bitte nie wieder. Ich denke es ist Zeit dich zurück zu bringen.“  
„Bring mich bitte nicht zurück.“, sagte er und der Doctor konnte Angst in seinen Augen sehen.  
„Warum hast du so eine Angst davor?“  
„Die sperren mich in Einzelhaft, wenn ich ausflippe… ich mag nicht mehr alleine und im Dunkeln sein…Die lassen mich mit niemand reden und isolieren mich ständig…ich darf meine Forschungen nicht weiter betreiben und ich hasse diese Zwangsjacke, die ich tragen muss.“  
„Warum erzählst du mir sowas nicht?“  
„Ich will nicht, dass du mich für schwach hältst und außerdem hättest du mir das nie geglaubt.“  
„Schwach…Du wirst immer mein Master bleiben…im Bett. Das weißt du. Und natürlich hätte ich dir das auch gestern Morgen geglaubt, wenn du mir das so erzählt hättest. Du musst mir einfach mal vertrauen. “  
„Ich wünschte du würdest mich wirklich verstehen und mich bei dir behalten, dann würdest du jeden Tag Sex haben und ich könnte dir Gadgets für deine Abenteuer bauen…“  
„Die Gadgets baue ich selbst…mit dem Sex könnte ich mich allerdings anfreunden. Aber du weißt, dass ich erst einmal mit diesen Ärzten sprechen muss, das geht nicht das die dich so behandeln.“  
„Ich würde bestimmt schneller gesund werden mit dir zusammen hier. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so sehr gequält habe.“, es fiel ihm schwer, aber es war ehrlich gemeint. Der Master küsste den Doctor sehr leidenschaftlich, denn er wusste wie sehr er das liebte. Dieser löste sich aber schnell aus dem Kuss.  
„Wir sollten zurück zur Tardis gehen. Ich würde gerne baden und mich aufwärmen.“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln. Er richtete sich auf. „Vielleicht magst du ja jetzt auch mitkommen?“  
Der Master grinste. „Ja, ich denke schon.“  
Er half dem Doctor, der immer noch ein bisschen wacklig auf den Beinen war hoch und legte sein Arm um ihn. „Du bist wirklich eiskalt.“  Sie gingen zur Tardis.  
Der Master ließ dem Doctor ein Wannenbad ein und bestand darauf ihm die Hose auszuziehen und die Boxershorts. Dann ließ er ihn die Wanne steigen und folgte ihm kurz darauf. Er war froh, dass der Doctor sofort seine Nähe suchte und ihm seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.  Er strich ihm sanft durch die Haare.  Heute würde er ihn nicht mehr schlagen, aber er würde seinen Süßen auf jeden Fall nach der Wanne ins Bett zerren.

 


	8. Tag 7

Der Master erwachte und verfluchte den Tag. Er wollte nicht aufstehen, noch wollte er diese Irrenanstalt je wieder sehen. Für immer mit dem Süßen im Bett liegen und alles draußen vergessen. Er seufzte. Der Doctor hatte sich noch nicht bewegt. Er lag eingekuschelt auf ihm. Gestern hatte er ihm sehr wehgetan und  das musste auch ein Timelord erst einmal verkraften. Sein Süßer schlief dann viel. Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick.   
Nach einer halben Stunde wurde er langsam wach und rollte sich vom Master runter. Er rekelte sich wie ein kleiner Kater und  machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Der Master legte ihm den Arm um die Hüfte und zog ihn zurück ins Bett.  
„Guten Morgen, Schönheit…wie wär es mit ein bisschen Sex am Morgen?“  
„Morgen Master, du hast mich die halbe Nacht besprungen. Hast du immer noch nicht genug?“  
„Wie kann ich von dir genug haben?“ Er küsste ihn. Der Doctor erwiderte den Kuss.  
„Ich liebe dich.“, sagte er ihm ins Ohr.  
„Ich dich auch. Lass uns heute im Bett bleiben und nicht aufstehen.“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen ich habe darüber nachgedacht und ich denke ich werde dich hier behalten, aber dann müssen wir uns neue Spielregeln geben. Du kannst nicht  immer das volle Programm deiner Spielchen mit mir durchziehen .“  
„Wie schade.“, grinste der Master.  
„Ich hab noch ein paar andere Hobbies, außer dir mein Großer.“, grinste der Doctor.  "Wir werden jetzt aufstehen und uns anziehen und dann spreche ich mit deinen Ärzten, hole deine Sachen ab und Du bleibst an meiner Seite und benimmst dich anständig.“  
„Ja, Doctor und danach feiern wir. Ein bisschen Schmerz für dich und viel Spaß für mich.“, lachte er.  
„Du und deine Spielchen.“, seufzte  der Doctor und stand auf. Der Master beobachte ihn beim Anziehen. Ihm fiel auf wie dürr sein Süßer geworden war.  
„Du solltest mehr essen.“  
„Du bist gut. Sperrst mich eineinhalb Tage ein ohne Essen und beschwerst dich dann, dass ich dürr bin. Und in den Tagen davor hab ich ja auch nur Frühstück bekommen und…..Birnenkompott.“ Er verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran.  
„Ich hab dir Bananen mitgebracht…“  
„Fünf Bananen…sehr viel.“, bemerkte der Doctor ironisch.  
„Ich besorge Geld und wir gehen essen. Was hältst du davon?“  
„Viel…ich kenne da ein schönes Restaurant auf der Erde.“, er band sich die Krawatte um. „Und jetzt zieh dich an.“  
„Na gut.“ Er stand auf und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Er freute sich darauf seinen Mantel und seine Laser Screwdriver zurück zu bekommen. Der Sonic von seinem Süßen war genauso altmodisch, wie seine Tardis. Naja nun konnte er ja hier einiges verbessern.  
„Die Station die ich dir gezeigt habe, wollte ich noch mit einem Labor und Aufenthaltsraum ausstatten. Wäre doch ein schöne zweite Zuflucht für uns Zwei. Da du die Maschine ja schon repariert hast.“, bemerkte der Doctor.  
„Du meinst du setzt mich dort ab, wenn ich dich zu sehr nerve?“  
„Ich dachte eher ich setze dich dort gelegentlich ab und lasse dich in Ruhe forschen, während ich meinen Abenteuern nachhänge.“  
„Aber keine anderen Frauen und Männer außer mir.“  
„Wenn du nett zu mir bist nicht. Ich liebe dich, du dämlicher Idiot. Wie oft muss ich dir das noch sagen.“, antwortete der Doctor mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Oh, ich werde dich dafür so übers Knie legen nachher. Aber erst werde ich dich schön füttern.“  
„Oh, dann sollten wir doch was mitnehmen zu essen. Oder willst du die ‚Susi und Strolch‘ Nummer mit mir in einem Pariser Restaurant durchziehen?“  
„Du kleine freche Ratte.“  
Der Doctor lachte und ging Richtung Tür. Der Master brauchte noch einen Moment sich anzuziehen.  
  
Es war eine öde Welt auf der die Nervenheilanstalt für besonders gefährliche Kriminelle stand. Niemand wollte sowas auf seinem Planeten haben. Über tausend verrückte Verbrecher in einer Klink und dennoch schafften sie es dort immer wieder einige dieser Verrückten zu heilen. Allerdings hatte der Doctor einige Zweifel an deren Methoden bekommen, nachdem sie den Master dort offensichtlich misshandelt hatten.  Er landete im Eingangsbereich.   
Der Master sah ihn unglücklich an. Er lächelte ihn an.  
„Solange ich bei dir bin, passiert dir nichts.“ Er legte seinen Arm um ihn. Sie sollten ruhig sehen wie es um ihre Beziehung stand. Zusammen traten sie hinaus.  
Sie wurden erwartet. Eine etwas ältere, grauhaarige Frau, die Chefärztin und zwei jüngere Männer, die ihre Assistenten zu sein schienen.  
„Ah, hallo Doctor. Wollen Sie unseren Patienten wieder einchecken?“  
„Nein, ich würde ihn sehr gerne auschecken, denn ich glauben Sie können nichts mehr für ihn tun.“  
„Oh, hat er sich anständig benommen und schlägt Sie nicht mehr zusammen bei jeder Gelegenheit?“, die Ironie war nicht zu überhören und auch das was sie persönlich von der Beziehung der Beiden hielt.  
„Das geht Sie wohl nichts an. Er hat mir über ihre Heilungsmethode berichtet. Es scheint ihnen ja auch Spaß zu machen ihre Patienten zu quälen?“, der Doctor war sehr ungehalten, beherrschte aber meisterlich seine Wut. Der Master war noch sehr ruhig und strich seinem Freund beruhigend über die Schultern.  
„Unsere Heilungsmethoden sind sehr wirksam, auch wenn der Patient sie nicht zu schätzen weiß. Sie sollten sich nicht von ihm täuschen lassen.“  
„Ich weiß sehr gut wie ich ihn einschätzen muss. Ich kenne ihn schon ziemlich lange. Und ich würde sie jetzt bitten seine Papiere fertig zu machen und seine Sachen holen zu lassen. Er wird nicht hier bleiben.“ Er sagte dies mit Nachdruck. Der Master fühlte das Beben was durch den Körper des Doctors ging. Er liebte es, wenn der Doctor so für ihn kämpfte.  
„Gut, gehen wir in mein Büro. Jones holen sie die Besitztümer des Masters.“  
„Ja, Frau Doctor.“, sagte der jüngere der beiden Männer und ging.  
Sie gingen in ein Büro. Der Master wich seinem Liebsten nicht einen Millimeter von der Seite. Er hatte immer noch Angst vor diesem Büro. Der Doctor bemerkte seine Reaktion und nahm seine Hand als sie sich setzen. In dieser Situation war es dem Master nicht einmal unangenehm.  
Die Ärztin bemerkte dies und sie war deutlich sichtbar angewidert. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch fand sie die benötigten Austrittspapiere und füllte diese aus. ‚Einer weniger, ist auch nicht so schlimm‘ dachte sie bei sich.  
„So sie müssen beide hier unterschreiben. Sie Doctor als Vormund und Sie Master als Patient. Ich weise darauf hin, dass wir für keinerlei Schadensersatzforderungen zur Verfügung stehen, die sich aus der Behandlung noch aus Ihrer Entscheidung ergeben.“ Sie klang kalt.  
„Sie haben ihn gequält und ein Trauma verpasst, um ihn kontrollieren zu können und wollen nun nicht für Schadensersatzansprüche aufkommen?“  
„Nein, das ist unsere Behandlungsmethode. Haben Sie das nicht gelesen? Sie haben es doch unterschrieben Doctor?“  
„Ich habe so etwas nicht unterschrieben.“, protestierte er.   
Die Ärztin zeigte ihm das Blatt mit seiner Unterschrift. Der Master ließ seine Hand los.  
„So wie ich das sehe doch.“  
„Dann unterschreibe ich den anderen Wisch und dann ist es gut. Wir sind dann weg und sie das Problem los.“ Er hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig. Die Erinnerung kam zurück. Er war so wütend auf den Master gewesen und hatte das dann tatsächlich unterschrieben.  
Der Master unterschrieb mechanisch. Er wollte das nicht glauben, aber es war Tatsache. Der Doctor hatte ihm das hier wissentlich eingebrockt und ihn nur aus Schuldgefühl zu sich geholt und es über all die Monate scheinbar auch noch vergessen. Es traf ihn hart, aber dennoch musste er hier raus und blieb ruhig…noch. Der Assistent kam mit seinen Sachen und er nahm die Kiste entgegen.   
„Gut meine Herren, dann wünsche ich Ihnen viel Glück.“, sagte die Ärztin sehr ironisch. Sie erwartete Beide in Kürze wieder.  
„Schönes Leben noch.“, murmelte der Doctor und stand auf. Sie gingen beide schweigend zur Tardis.  
  
Die Tür der Tardis schloss sich hinter beiden. Der Master ließ die Kiste mit seinen Sachen auf den Boden fallen. Der laute Knall ließ den Doctor zusammenzucken, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm oben an der Konsole stand.  
„Du wusstest was sie in dieser Klink tun?“  
„Nicht wirklich, ich hab es nicht so genau durchgelesen.“  
„Hör auf zu lügen.“, brüllte er ihn an. „Du hast mich diesen Monstern ausgeliefert, obwohl du wusstest, dass die Therapie nichts bringt, sondern nur die Schmerzmittel. Und du sagst mir das du mich liebst?“  
„Master, ich…ich hab vergessen wie wütend ich damals war und ich wollte es nicht wahr haben und hab mir eingeredet, das die dir helfen…ich verdiene deine Prügel….“, er stützte sich auf eine Koralle.  
Der Master rannte die Rampe hinauf und schmiss den Doctor zu Boden. Er wehrte sich nicht als der Master ihn nun schlug. Diesmal schlug der Master ihm auch ins Gesicht. Er fühlte seine Lippe aufplatzen und vernahm ein beängstigendes Knirschen was auf einen Bruch seiner Nase hindeutete. Zehn lange Minuten ließ der Master seinen Frust an ihm aus. Dennoch er  fühlte den Schmerz kaum und es war auch nicht deswegen, dass er begann zu weinen. Er hatte gerade seine Beziehung zerstört durch seine eigene Dummheit. Der Master sprang plötzlich auf und begann einen Kurs in die Konsole der Tardis zu programmieren. Der Doctor lag immer noch zusammengerollt am Boden und schluchzte. Der Master beachtete ihn nicht. Das tat ihm am meisten weh, das wusste er genau. Und momentan wollte der Master ihm seelische Schmerzen zufügen. In einer anderen Zeit hätte er ihn zusehen lassen, wie er die Erde zerstört. Aber nun…er war nicht mehr derselbe Mann. Er liebte seine Wissenschaft und diese Forschungsstation würde er sich unter den Nagel reißen. Und das hieß für den Doctor, das er all seinen Kram mitnahm von der Forschungsstation und nie wieder vorbei kommen sollte. Er wollte ihn die nächsten Jahrhunderte nicht wieder sehen. Wie konnte er ihn nur so etwas antun? Er war maßlos enttäuscht und wütend.  
Die Tardis landete und der Master packte seine Sachen. Der Doctor rührte sich kaum als der Master seinen Kram nahm und ging. Das er kein Wort mehr sagte war schlimm für ihn.   
Der Master fand noch reichlich Kram vom Doctor auf der Station und begann alles bis auf das was er gebrauchen konnte zusammen zupacken.  
Nachdem der Master  gegangen war versuchte er aufzustehen. Es tat höllisch weh zumal er sich beim Sturz den Fuß verdreht hatte und scheinbar war da auch etwas gebrochen. So humpelte er zur Tür, um zu schauen wo der Master war. Es überraschte ihn nicht zu sehen, dass sie wieder auf der Forschungsstation waren.  
„Master, bitte…“, rief er in den Raum.  
„Ich hab dir nichts mehr zu sagen außer: Nimm deinen Kram und gehe.“, sagte der Master, der gerade wieder hinein kam  und stellte ihm ein Kiste vor die Füße.  
„Es tut mir Leid…bitte…ich hab dir auch so viel vergeben. Bitte ich liebe dich wirklich…“  
„Hau ab. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Du hast unsere Beziehung ruiniert. Ich werde hier bleiben und forschen und niemanden verletzen, also brauchst du dich nicht einmischen. Ich hab genügend Vorräte an Essen und Wasser entdeckt, du brauchst dich darum also auch nicht zu kümmern. Und jetzt geh endlich.“  
Der Master ignorierte ihn nun wieder und kümmerte sich um die Maschine, die er so genial fand.  
Der Doctor stand noch eine Weile dort und dann versuchte er die Kiste in die Tardis zu ziehen. Es ging nur wenn er sich auf allen Vieren bewegte.  Als er die Tardistür schloss sah er noch einmal zum Master rüber. Telepathisch versuchte er Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber er wurde sofort blockiert. Es brach ihm seine Herzen, aber er ging.   
Er blieb in der Nähe für alle Fälle.   
Aber seine Hoffnung schwand mit jedem Tag mehr.


End file.
